memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Wounds (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries = Spirit Walk | minino = 1 | author = Christie Golden | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reformat = paperback | reprint = December 2010 | pages = 273 | ISBN = ISBN 0743492587 | date = 2378| | altcover = alte Wunden.jpg }} Description :The eagerly awaited continuation of and The Farther Shore! :Captain Chakotay is ready to prove himself as the new commanding officer of the Starship —but skeptics back at Starfleet Command are watching him closely for any sign that he will revert to his renegade Maquis ways. His first mission as captain, to transport a group of displaced colonists back to their home planet of Loran II, seems easy enough: make sure the planet is safe for colonization, unload the settlers, and head back to Earth. He even has an extra reason to enjoy the trip—his sister, Sekaya, has joined the mission as a spiritual advisor to the gentle, peace-loving colonists. :But when the crew arrives at Loran II, they discover a mysterious storm, an ominously deserted settlement—and a hidden threat from Chakotay's past that could destroy them all. Will Chakotay's first mission as captain of Voyager also be his last? References Characters ''Voyager'' personnel :Astall • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • David Chittenden • Kathryn Kaylar • Jarem Kaz (Kaz symbiont) • Harry Kim • Janine McKay • Walter Merriman • Brendan Niemann • Devi Patel • Rafe Sanderson • Thomas Stefaniak • Akolo Tare • Vorik ''Enterprise''-E personnel :Data • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi Other Starfleet personnel :The Doctor • Aidan Fletcher • Greskrendtregk • Kathryn Janeway • Leah Jorgensen • Kenneth Montgomery • Tom Paris • Skhaa • T'Prian • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Libby Webber • Samantha Wildman James T. Kirk • Lanham Other characters :Alamys • Arak Katal/ • Phillipe Batiste • Binky • Blue Water Boy/Blue Water Dreamer • Marius Fortier • Gura • Irene Hansen • Icheb • Indigo • Merin Kol • Korvik • Kularg, son of Grav • Lakuur • Logt • Crell Moset • Miral Paris • Rowena • Sandrine • Sekaya • Seven of Nine • Stephanie • Sular • Naomi Wildman Anthwara • Oliver Baines • Charles Bulfinch • • Samuel de Champlain • Geoffrey Chaucer • Aman Evek • Margaret Parker Hodesh • Javan • Jish • Skalli Jksili • Joan of Arc • Carl Jung • Kahless • Gradak Kaz • Radara Kaz • Vallia Kaz • Kehl • Kes • Kohlar • Kolopak • M'Vor • Martok • John Milton • Neelix • Nunez • Rakkial • Paul Revere • John Smith • Sveta • Tananka • Tklish • Miral Torres • Barin Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Vogel Starships and vehicles : • Carrington (shuttlecraft) • Delta Flyer II • • automobile • Geronimo • • Pride of Maine • Vallia's Revenge Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Boreth • Earth (Maine • Marseille • San Francisco • Sandrine's • Starfleet Headquarters) • Earth Station McKinley • Kerovi • Loran II Australia • Betazed • Castine (Abbot House • Brown House • Castine Inn • Fort George Park • Maine Maritime Academy • Whitney House) • Central America • Deep Space 6 • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Dorvan V • Huan • New Zealand penal colony • Sky Spirits' homeworld • Tevlik's moon • • Wimbledon Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Brunali • Cardassian • Changeling • Huanni • Human (French • Polynesian) • Kerovian • Klingon • Ktarian • Trill • Vulcan Bajoran • Borg • Human (British • Navajo • Oglala Lakota) • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Kavlian • Kazon • Mnari • Nacene • Ocampa • Orion • Rubber Tree People • Talaxian • Tavnian • Vorta States and organizations :Federation Research Institute • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Gilbert and Sullivan • Maquis • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :akoonah • autosuture • avian • biobed • biology • blood type • brain • cell • chronometer • combadge • communicator • cortical monitor • dampening field • DNA • EMH Mark I • • feather • genetics • geology • hair • hippocampus • holodeck • hologram • holophoto • humanoid • hypnotherapy • hypospray • isoboromine • medial temporal lobe • medication • meteorology • mythology and culture • padd • phaser • plasma infusion unit • positronic brain • post-traumatic stress disorder • quantum mechanics theory • radiation • replicator • retinal scan • sensor • sonic shower • stasis chamber • transporter • tricorder • warp core breach • weather control system Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • • ambassador • architect • artisan • artist • cadet • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • cleric • commander • counselor • diplomat • director • Director of Covert Ops • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • first officer • flight controller • gourmet cook • gul • librarian • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • musician • nurse • operations officer • Orion slave girl • • priest • rebel • science officer • security chief • shaman • spiritual adviser • sul • tactical officer • transporter chief • transporter operator • vice admiral • waiter Other references :1790 • 1800s • 1802 • 1898 • 1989 • 20th century • alcohol • American Revolution • Antarean brandy • antler tine • ape • apple juice • August • bath • Battle of Betazed • bean • beer • • bird • Black Jaguar • black market • blueberry balsamic vinaigrette • blueberry cobbler • book • boxing • boxing ring • brig • butternut squash soup • Canterbury Tales • cargo bay • cat • caviar • cello • Chamomile tea • chamozi • champagne • cheesecake • church • clarinet • coffee • concert • cookie dough • cot • court-martial • cream • cyclone • dabo • déjà vu • Dominion War • dress uniform • drum • eggs • elm • evergreen • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • finger painting • fishing • flute • gagh • garden • gazelle • golf • • Grankite Order of Tactics • HMS Pinafore • ham sandwich • harp • hat • herb • Herbert • HoloRevolution • homeworld • horse • hurricane • hut • inkwell • ka-thok • kangaroo • Kavlian Peace Conference • Kuvah'Magh • lal-shak • lava • lavender • lemon • leopard • library • lime • lobster • loin of lamb • lute • lyre • medicine bundle • meditation • medkit • mess hall • pizza • poker • polo • pool • porch • rabbit • rain forest • rape • ring • robe • Romulan ale • rose • saltwater cranberries • saxophone • sayayan • scroll • Scrolls of Ghargh • seagull • sheep • shovel • shower • skeleton key • snake • spirit walk • Stag • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • stone • storm • strawberry • swimming • targ • Ten-Forward • tennis • Thalian chocolate • tome • transporter room • tranya • tree • tree branch • tuxedo • Vulcan spiced tea • War of 1812 • water • white truffle oil risotto • white water rafting • white-tailed buck • wine • yellow alert • zhian'tara Appendices Images oldWounds.jpg|Cover image. alte Wunden.jpg|German language edition cover image. geistreise.jpg|German two-part cover art. chakotay2378.jpg|Chakotay. sekaya.jpg|Sekaya. delta Flyer Geistreise.jpg|''Delta Flyer II''. chakotay 2378.jpg|Chakotay. loranII.jpg|Loran II. Connections Timeline | prevdate1 = Twilight's Wrath | nextdate1 = Foundlings }} External link * category:vOY novels